Das Große Siegel
Das Große Siegel ist die Botschaft der Horde innerhalb der Königlichen Kammern von Dazar'alor in Zuldazar. Es heißt, es ist das einzig verbleibende, das älter ist als das Zandalariimperium. Beschreibung Das Große Siegel dient u.a. als Gasthaus und als Hauptanlaufspunkt für die Abenteuer der Horde auf Zandalar. Hier befindet sich z.B. die Halle der Uralten Pfade mit Portale in die Hauptstädte der Horde sowie nach Dalaran, die Königliche Schatzkammer als Bankraum und der Königliche Bratrost als Taverne mit Kochmöglichkeiten. Hintergrund Ihren Namen habe diese Räumlichkeiten von einem unübersehbaren großen Siegel an der hinteren Wand der Haupthalle. Dieses Objekt datiert weiter zurück datiert als alles, was den Chronisten der Zandalari bisher bekannt ist und sie hoffen, eines Tages herauszufinden, was es damit auf sich hat. Im Laufe des Abenteuers der Horde von Zandalar zeigt sich, dass dieses Siegel eines von dreien ist, welche den Alten Gott G'huun in Nazmir eingesperrt halten sollen. Doch die anderen beiden Siegen sind bereits zerstört und die Bluttrolle unter Führung des Propheten Zul haben ihr Augenmerk längst auf dieses letzte verbleibenden Siegel gerichtet... Das Abenteuer Nach der ersten Audienz am Goldenen Thron schickte König Rastakhan die Champions der Horde in das Große Siegel, wo sie ihre Botschaft gründen sollten. Die Horde war mächtig geworden und stellte sogar manche Trollreiche in den Schatten. Für die Rettung von Prinzessin Talanji hatten sich die Champions das Recht verdient, sich in Zuldazar aufzuhalten. Da die Königstochter Gefallen an den Fremden gefunden hatte, durften sie sich im Großen Siegel unterhalb des Thrones mit ihr treffen. Auch die dortigen Diener unterstanden ab sofort den Champions. Talanji schien aufgeregt wegen dem, was sie mit der Horde und ihren Abgesandten vorhatte. Was auch immer es war, König Rastakhan freute sich schon darauf, sich später darüber zu amüsieren. Quest 110: Stimme der Horde * Prinzessin Talanji sagt: Ich hab Eure Gefährten einflieg'n lassen, ohne dass General Jakra'zet was mitbekomm' hat. Sie wart'n nur auf Euer Kommando. Kommt, Champion! Ich führ Euch rum. * Prinzessin Talanji sagt: Es heißt, dass Große Siegel is' das einzig verbleibende, das älter is' als das Imperium der Zandalari. Vater bewahrt viele von sein' Schätz'n hier in der Schatzkammer auf. Ihr findet Euern nachtgebor'nen Freund in der Halle der Uralt'n Pfade. Sucht mich auf, wenn Ihr mit'm Umseh'n fertig seid. Zuls Verrat Nachdem Zul der Prophet versucht hatte, König Rastakhan zu ermorden und er zusammen mit Yazma ihre neue Loyalität zu G'huun dem Blutgott offenlegten, versuchten Zuls Streitkräfte auch, die Horde aus dem Großen Siegel zu vertreiben. Aber sie demonstrierte stärke und der Kampf war fürs erst beendet. Baine Bluthuf und Prinzessin Talanji hatten sogar den begründeten Verdacht gehabt, dass Zul gegen sie arbeitete, aber der Oberhäuptling der Tauren hätte nicht erwartet, dass der Prophet schon so früh und so entschieden aktiv werden würde. Allem Anschein nach waren seine prophetischen Fähigkeiten ihrem Ruf gerecht geworden. Nun mussten die Streiter der Horde zur Tat schreiten und ihre neuen Verbündeten schützen. Sie mussten tun, was nötig war, um König Rastakhan wieder an die Macht zu bringen. Die Horde würde hier für Ordnung sorgen. Zum einen auf der Terrasse der Auserwählten und auch in Zeb'ahari, wohin Zolani den verwundeten König gebracht hatte. Aussage: Baine Bluthuf. Zone: Das Große Siegel, Zuldazar (14.08.2018). Quest 110: Prophetenplan König oder Beute? Nachdem König Rastakhan, Zolani und die Champions der Horde den Loa Rezan aus dem Tempel von Rezan vor seiner Opferung bewahren konnten, hatten sie sich ihren Weg zum Schuppenhandelsposten freigekämpft, wo sie sich neu gruppierten und ihre nächsten Schritte planten. Quest 110: Wer den Loa opfert Die Champions kehrten zu Baine Bluthuf zurück und versetzten die Truppen der Horde in Bereitschaft. Als die Zeit gekommen war, schlugen sie gegen den verräterischen Propheten Zul zurück. Baine war den Abenteurern dankbar, dass sie für die Ehre der Horde einstanden. Sie sollten sich darauf besinnen, wer sie waren, um zu erkennen, wozu sie werden konnten. Quest 110: König oder Beute? Unterdessen suchte auch Kriegsdruidin Loti nach Unterstützung bei der Horde. Der Rat der Zanchuli war gespalten. Hexfürst Raal und sie waren die Letzten, die König Rastakhan treu ergeben waren. Während Loti und Raal alles am Zocalo versammelten, was sie an Verstärkung kriegen konnten, sollten die Champions Baine Bluthuf über die Situation Bericht erstatten. Die Horde musste wissen, was hier los was. Auch Baine hatte gehofft, dass mehr als nur zwei ihrer sechs heiligsten Berater dem dunklen Pfad widerstanden hätten. Quest 110: Treuer Rat ist teuer Die Jagd auf Zul Baine Bluthuf berichtete außerdem, dass Zul alle seine Truppen zurück zu seinem Stützpunkt am Tempel des Propheten zog. Unterdessen stellte König Rastakhan im Zocalo eine Armee aus allen auf, die ihm noch treu ergeben waren und eine Waffe tragen konnten. Offenbar hatte der alte König doch mehr Getreue, als Zul erwartet hätte. Darüber hinaus standen ihm auch noch drei der ältesten Loa zur Seite. Aus diesem Grund sollten sich auch die Champions der Horde aufmachen und Rastakhan Armee der königstreuen Zandalari mit der Stärke der Horde unterstützen... → beim Zocalo. Quest 110: Die Jagd auf Zul Die Bedrohung im Innern thumb|250px Bedrohungen von Innen und von Außen haben den Zandalari und ihrem König Rastakhan schwer zugesetzt. Aber keine Bedrohung könnte schlimmer sein, als wenn das Große Siegel in Zuldazar zerschmettert und ein uraltes Übel aus seinem Gefängnis befreit wird. Blizzard Entertainment: Battle for Azeroth: Was bisher geschah – Woche 2 (23.08.2018) NSCs * 24px Baine Bluthuf - Oberhäuptling. Abenteuer in Zuldazar: Schickt die Abenteuer zu Käpt'n Grez'ko im Hafen von Zandalar und zu Leutnant Dennis Düstermär in Talanjis Tadel. * 24px Brillin die Liebreizende - Gastwirtin. * 24px Jagdmeisterin Kil'ja - Schickt Abenteurer nach Nesingwarys Posten. * 24px Natal'hakata - Stimme des Königs. Rüstmeister des Zandalariimperiums. Schickt Abenteurer zum Kriegsbestienkral und zur Sandnarbenbresche. * 24px Nok'tal - Abgesandter aus dem Lianendorf. * 24px Zunaga Wana - Abgesandter der Zandalari. Die Königliche Schatzkammer thumb|Klabbe Die Königliche Schatzkammer ist ein Bankraum mit Zugang zur Bank und Gildenbank. * Endo Münzenschlucker - Bankier. * Klabbe - Hobgoblin. Ursprünglicher Tresorwächter (BfA-Beta). Falls die Champions ihm Zeugs geben wollten, versprach er, richtig gut drauf aufzupassen. Niemand bekäme es von ihm. Nie. Nicht Rumpel, nicht Krumpel und die Champions auch nicht! Aussage: Klabbe. Zone: Die Königliche Schatzkammer, Dazar'alor. (15.04.2018) * Lo'meli Eisenblick - Bankier. * Lok der Block - Terrortroll. Tesorwache. Ersetzt Klabbe. Schätze gibt es offenbar in allen Formen und Größen. Lok ist jedes Mal erstaunt, was die Leute so alles in Tresore packen. * Mi'shel Pfennigzehe - Bankierin. * Raka Goldhauer - Bankierin. Der Tresor der Könige Im Tresor der Könige bewahrt König Rastakhan viele seiner Schätze auf. Auch alle neuen Schätze, die die Streiter der Horde bei archäologischen Ausgrabungen finden, werden in diesem Raum untergebracht, denn diese Nebenkammer ist ideal, um die königliche Antiquitätensammlung auszustellen. Aussage: Chronist To'kini. Zone: Das Große Siegel, Dazar'alor. (06.05.2018) * 24px Chronist To'kini - Inschriftenkundebedarf. * Rawonda die Heimliche - Orc Schurkin. Der Königliche Bratrost thumb Der Königliche Bratrost ist eine Taverne mit Kochbereich. Hier halten sich z.b. die Wachen außer Dienst auf. * Ferdl Assener - Verlassener. * Lily Trillerbräu - Pandarin. Königin der Fässer. * Mojomixer Kojo - Zandalari. Da ihm die Bar nicht gehört, muss er auch nicht mehr so tun, als würde er die fremden Hordler mögen. Es war für ihn sowieso schon immer eine Überraschung, dass die Dunkelspeere der Horde beigetreten waren. Er schätzte, sie waren einfach immer zu schwach, um auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen. * Späher Jumju - Zandalari. Er mag die Art, wie die Horde vorgeht. Starke Anführer. Vereint in ihrem Ziel. Stabile Versorgunslinien. Vielleicht lässt er sich ja rekrutieren. * 24px T'sarah die Königliche Köchin - Zandalari. Kochkunstlehrerin. * Tahku Sumpfschreiter - Taurenschamanin. Die Elementare von Zandalar haben viel durchgemacht. Daher will Tahku die dunklen Schamanen aufhalten, die ihre Macht zu selbstsüchtigen Zwecken missbrauchen. Aussage: Tahku Sumpfschreiter. Zone: Der Königliche Bratrost, Das Große Siegel (15.04.2018) * Weinhändler Thesnala - Nachtgeborener. Bisher traute er den Zandalari zu, große, unansehnliche Gebäude zu errichten. Doch er traute es ihnen NICHT zu, Wein herzustellen. Die Halle der Chronisten thumb Die Halle der Chronisten ist der Raum der Inschriftenkunde- und Archäologielehrer. * Assistent Baeloth * Chronistin Kizani - Inschriftenkundelehrer. * Forscherin Alerinda - Archäologielehrerin. * Grauslich Faulfaust - Gildenmeister. * Jamil Abul'housin - Königlicher Leibarzt. * Ulla Hochspalt - Gildenhändlerin. Die Halle der Uralten Pfade thumb Die Halle der Uralten Pfade dient als Portalraum mit Zugängen zur Hauptstadt jeder Fraktion, dem Tal der Ewigen Blüten, Dalaran (Legion) und Magnis Lager in Silithus. Prinzessin Talanji war so freundlich, die Horde über dieses alte Portalnetzwerk zu informieren, das die Abenteurer nun benutzen können. Überwacht wird es von Oculeth, der auf Wunsch der Ersten Arkanistin Thalyssra die Nachschublinien zu den Hauptstädten der Horde offen hält, während sie sich anderen Pflichten widmen muss. Aussage: Erste Arkanistin Thalyssra. Zone: Das Große Siegel, Dazar'alor. (06.05.2018) * Araka - Gemischtwarenhändlerin. * 24px Großtelemant Oculeth - Portalhüter. * Hanul Swiftgale - Handwerkswaren. * 24px Kommandant Mokor - * Vorarbeiter Al'jibo - Schmiedekunst- & Ingenieurskunstbedarf. Verwandte Themen Quellen * Blizzard Entertainment: Battle for Azeroth – Vorschau: eine Tour durch Zuldazar (30.04.2018) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Zuldazar